Ichiruki: Changed forever
by BleachFics54
Summary: One Friday night, ichigo and rukia declare thier love and you know what happens next. Now, Rukia is pregnant. Ichigo clearly is the father. this is a funny story about the 9 months that rukia is pregnant: sometimes a little OOC
1. Chapter 1: The madness begins

One Friday night, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki had confessed thier love for each other and had declared thier love in a way that would change thier lives forever.

* * *

Now 2 months later, Vice captain Rukia Kuchiki stares down at the + on the piece of plastic in her hand.

"Oh no... shit shit SHIT! ICHIGO!" "WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!? i was trying to sleep!" said a certain carrot top substitute shinigami.  
"we need to talk..." she said distantly, as she dragged him into his room and locked the door. "Ichigo... I" "Come on Rukia we dont have all day!"  
"I know jerk! but its not every day that a woman is pregnant you kno!" she said, blushing when she realized she had accidentally told him. _*What if he doesnt want it? I just have to wait until he responds i guess... but what will Nii-sama think... oh no!*_ she thought as she patiently awaited his response."i know that but get on with what you..." Ichigo didnt get to finish his sentence due to the fact that he had indeed fainted._ *hes such an idiot*_ thought Rukia as she propped his head up into a comfortable position.

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

* * *

"Oi rukia... i just had the wierdest dream... you told me you were pregnant and..." he looked around, noticed he was on the floor, and panicked. "HOLY SHIT RUKIA!" A mad Rukia then replied after putting away her chappy drawings, "what moron?!" "that... that, wasnt a dream was it..." he said in a whisper. "No... it wasnt..." she replied, _*He doesnt want it.. i knew it...*_ her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Dont worry midget... I know what youre thinking and I would **NEVER** do that to you." he said before he brushed his lips against hers. Sobbing, Rukia said, "Ichigo, you dont know how happy I am... or how happy I would be if _**YOU**_ went and got me some gummy bears with katsup"

"What the hell?! why would you want..." but he was interrupted by the sound of a crying Rukia, "Ichi _*hic_*... Go... all i...asked for ... was _*hic*_ some. *_hic_*."

"OI! rukia dont cry! I'll get you the food! I Promise!"

Then a suddenly cheery rukia replied, "ARIGATO Ichi!"

_*damn... why do i have to get so soft when she cries?! if this is what she acts like early on in pregnancy... i might as well kill myself before month 7...*_ thought a shivering Ichigo as he headed to get Rukia her..._** Different**_... Combination of foods.

* * *

"OI RUKIA IM BACK!" Ichigo said as he walked into his home.

"IN HERE!" replied Rukia from his room upstairs. He then climbed the stairs and entered his room _*I guess she didnt feel like drawing while I was gone*_ he thought when he saw her lying on his bed reading her manga.

"hey midget... i got your... um... food"

"But im not hungry idiot."

"Rukia... you told me you wanted gummy bears and katsup 30 minutes ago..."

"sorry not eating it"

"Oh you are going to eat it midget"

"No_ ICHIGO_ i believe i said i _**was NOT**_ going to eat now!" Rukia said in a voice that sent nervouse shivers down ichigos back.

"Hehe..." he laughed nervously, "I'll just... put this on your bed then..."

"ichigo im sleeping in your bed now idiot."

"WHAT!?" he replied with a blush that stuck out more than his orange hair.

"Come on ichigo... we did** IT** i dont think it matters if i sleep in your bed!"

"But..." he tried to reply, before being cut off by a vicious Rukia, "I _WILL NOT_ sleep in that closet _AGAIN_ ichigo"

Ichigo gave in while thinking _*DAMN she is scary...*_


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping sprees and soda

Month 3

"ICHIGO!" said Rukia Kuchiki as she was getting ready for the day. It was 9:oo in the morning and she intended to go to the beach.  
"What midget?! this better not be another one of those I'm-pregnant-and-that-means-you-have-to-do-what-i-say things again!" groined ichigo who was watching tv in the living room.  
"I have never done such a thing! anyway did you know that we are going to the beach today?!" she exclaimed happily as she tried to pull on her form fitting shirt over the small bump on her stomach.  
"What the hell?! when did we decide that?!"  
"Well" she said, "I want to go to the beach and YOU are going to take me there!"  
"Whoah whoah... what makes you think that I am going to take you anywhere?!"  
"Well SWEETY i just thought that you would like to assist your PREGNANT girlfriend on her daily travels!"  
"... um NO"  
"But but but Ichi *hic* go..."  
"NO! I said no!"  
"...Ok" said rukia before she burst into tears and ran into the bathroom.

~2 hours later~

"Rukai please come out"  
"NO"  
"Rukia... please? im sorry!"  
"NO im not comeing out"  
Ichigo sighed and walked away to count the money in his wallet... he had a plan that may or may not crush him financially...

"Oh ichigo! This is so wonderful! I didnt know that you would be willing to take me shopping for the baby TODAY!" Rukia gleemed *Im dead* thought Ichigo as he paid for the Items they had gotten at the baby store.  
"yeah yeah... dont get your hopes up because this will definitely NEVER happen again..." he groaned as he handed the cashier the last bill in his wallet *im screwed* he thought as they walked back to his car.

"Iiiiiichiiiigooo" Rukia said, after crushing her 7th can of soda that night.  
"What?!"  
"what are we gonna name our kid?"  
"well... I dont really know..."  
"I like Rupert"  
"What?!"  
"Rupert... if its a boy. Rupert."  
"Rukia... Were japanese..."  
"But I like Rupert!"  
"I think you have had too many sodas tonight... lets get you to bed..."  
"As long as rupert can come too!"  
*...what the hell... Im never giving in to any more cravings that have to do with soda again... EVER* he thought as he gently ushered her up the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Isshin

**Hey! so if you would.. please review and tell me what you think... i think my writing is getting better with every chapter, but i have a hard time comeing up with ideas so if you want to see something in the story... please review and tell me your thoughts. I _am not doing any_**_ lemons!_

**-Bleachfics54**

**P.S. Maybe I will do a sequel? idk yet but i have a while to think but i guess it would be fun! definitely will be an epilogue at the end!**

**Month 4**

"NO"  
"But Ichi-go..."  
"no Rukia"  
"But you're dad would love to know!"  
"No."

This was thier current predicament. Rukia wanted to go visit Ichigo's father and tell him about the baby that clearly couldn't be hidden from the general public anymore... seeing as how it is month 4 of 9.

"But Ichigo... Why wont you let me go see your dad?!" said Rukia as Ichigo tried without success to block Rukia from getting any closer to the Kurosaki clinic. "Because Rukia! He will be histerical and you never know what kind of perverted nonsence hes gonna spit out once he knows its mine!"  
"Its pronounce 'they are mine' Ichigo... my god... and dont say 'it' EVER again."  
"Well its not my fault you're having twins!" They had just found out that morning and Rukia was ecstatic.

* * *

**~9:00 that morning~**

* * *

"Well miss Rukia I'm proud to say that you are pregnant with TWINS!"  
"Oh. My. God... Ichigo isn't this..." she said before noticing that he wasn't present. "Ichigo... ICHIGO Get you a..." she started to say before she noticed that he was out cold on the hospital floor. _*Idiot... you can survive almost bleeding to death but you faint because of something as simple as this...*_ she thought while, for the second time, she propped his head up.

* * *

**~present~**

* * *

"IIIICHIIIIIIG oooph!" Ichigos father screemed while attempting to startle his son by landing a kick in the face, which was countered by a quick punch in the gut. "Ichigo... *pant* that's no way to treat you *pant* father... "  
"Shut the hell up old man!" Ichigo said before noticing that Yuzu and his father were both staring at Rukia.

"Rukia-san... y-y-y-you're..." Yuzu said before she burst into tears, "IM GONNA BE AN AUNT!" she exclaimed happily before heading into the kitchen to make tea.

"My precious third daughter! im so sorry my idiot son has defiled you in such a way! And ICHIGO! how dare you... *sniff* rape my beloved third daughter!? such actions are frowned upo- Umph!" he said dramatically before being kicked by his angry son.  
"Shut up will ya'! I did not RAPE Rukia ! this was just as much her fault as mine..." he said as his face turned dark red.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

* * *

"OH MASAKI OUR DARLING THIRD DAUGHTER AND FIRSTBORN IDIOT ARE HAVEING TWINS! TWINS!" said Isshin while hugging his life sized poster of his late wife Masaki.  
"Oh mr. kuro- err dad... I would love to stay but Ichigo and I really need to get home before dark!" Rukia said in her fake cheery voice, though on the inside she felt like murdering her boyfriend and his father because of all the pointless arguments that had occured that night... which had all ended with Rukia terrorizeing them with threats.

* * *

**~At Ichigo and Rukias house~**

* * *

"Do you see what I mean Rukia!? I Hope your happy with haveing to live with that for the rest of your life because i sure as hell am gonna make you go back there!" said Ichigo as he relaxed on thier old futon.  
"Oh shut up idiot, did you think that you could hide a kid, no, two kids from your father once they are born... most likely with orange hair like YOU?!"  
"Calm down Ru-" he tried to say before being cut off, "NO! and there better be a proposal from you soon or else-"  
"WHOAH! where the hell did that come from?!"  
"oh, i dont know... i just thought that since YOU are the father of our kids... i just thought that you would want them to grow up in a STABLE HOME!" she yelled at him while he cowered.  
"Rukia... i think you need to go to bed..." he said shakily while grabbing her legs.  
"NO DAMNIT! IM STAYING RIGHT HERE!" she yelled while beating her fists against his back as he carried her to the bedroom.

*... this... this hurts... and i guess It IS about time to find a ring... ha... if im alive to do that in the future...* he thought as he tucked her now sleeping form into bed. *Man... one minute cursing... next minute shes snorin'...what's next...*


	4. Chapter 4: names and showers

**Hey so Im back with yet another chapter! like ive said... please review and tell me what you think and what Ideas you have for the story... i have had one person mention telling Byakuya and dont worry... that will come with time lol:) any way... i just want to say again I'm not doint lemons!  
**

**-BleachFics54**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! And I just ask that all of you keep watching for story updates! this story will be finished soon but I will have another one sometime! :)**

**all credit for the idea goes to my close friend... here is her deviant art username if you wanna check out any of HER creations! ~angel-wingsKNG**

* * *

Month 5

* * *

"Don't worry Rukiaaa! Ol Rangiku will make sure that this is the best damn baby shower in history!" exclaimed Rangiku Matsumoto after persueding Rukia and Ichigo to let the shinigami womens association throw a baby shower for thier comeing children.  
"YAAAY! Ichi and bunnies are having kiddies! Kenny will be happy when they get big and strong like Ichi so that he can fight them!" yelled yachiru before being ushered out of the couple's apartment by non other than "Ichi" himself. _*none of my children will be fighting that phsychopathic killer while im still standing!*_ he thought before closing the door, therefor booting out the two noisy visitors.

* * *

"Ichigo?"  
"yeah?"  
"What are we gonna name our kids?"  
_*oh hell no... not this again..._* he thought before saying, "Well I'll pick one boy and you pick the other. Deal?"  
"Deal." she said excitedly. The two parents-to-be had just found out that the children were twin boys they day before and they were both very happy.  
"Well," said Ichigo_ *this is gonna break her heart when I tell her my idea*_ "I was thinking... Kaien."  
"Oh Ichigo... You mean you really..."  
"Yeah Rukia... its behind you now and I thought that you would like to name one of our sons after him..."  
"Oh Ichigo!" she sobbed before regaining the famous Kuchiki composure, "Thank you so much!"  
"Yeah yeah." he said "what have you picked?"  
"Oh well I was thinking... Kazuhiro..." she said nervously _*damnit he hates it...*_ she thought while she waited for him to reply.  
"Kazuhiro... prosperous one... Yeah.. I like that Rukia." he said.  
"Ichigo... what the hell are you doing idiot?!" she said as he leaned down close to her stomache.  
"saying hi to Kazu and Kaien of course!" he said, while smiling one of those rare, genuine smiles.

* * *

~2 weeks later~

* * *

"Rukia!"  
"Bunnies!"  
"OMG RUKIA! is that really you!?" said Nanao while makeing her way across the apartment, passing the various tables set up for the baby shower.  
"Umm... yes Nanao, last time I checked!" Rukia laughed while hugging Nanao, "How is captain Shunsui?" she asked.  
"Well, just as perverted as ever I guess... he naturally has been spending a lot of time with captain Ukitake." she declared before takeing a seat beside Rukia on the old couch.

* * *

~30 minutes later~

* * *

"Alrighty people! lets get this show on the road shall we?" said Rangiku "Rukia... I do believe it is time to open gifts!" she admitted happily.  
"Okay..." she and Ichigo then made their way to the chairs set up beside the gift table.  
"Alright... first one is froooooooooom... ME!" said Rangiku as she handed Rukia her gift. _*Oh god...*_ thought Rukia before her face turned beet red "RANGIKU!' she yelled.  
"What is it Rukia?" asked Ichigo "what is it?! WHAT IS IT?! DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW ICHIGO!?" she yelled at his shivering form. "I guess not... heheh..."

"Next one is frooooom... Nanao!"  
"Thank you Nanao-chan!" yelled an excited Rukia as she pulled the blue and green chappy the rabbit baby clothes and toys from the gift bag. "For Christ's sake Rukia... the kids are BOYS! B-o-Y-S BOYS! they should no-" he tried to say before being cut off by A furious Rukia. "I can dress the children I GAVE BIRTH TO any way i want to... SWEETY!" yelled Rukia. Everyone at the shower shivered at the sight of a VERY hormonal Rukia.

* * *

~2 hours and 5 more innapropriate gifts later~

* * *

"Finally over!" said a tired Rukia. After the gifts had come the games and food and then finally everyone left.  
"why so excited miss 'I wish this day would never end'?" asked Ichigo who was, by then, sprawled out on the recliner.  
"Well ICHIGO, I happened to have a great time today!" she glanced at him... then noticed he was asleep.  
_*that jerk*_ she thought before the idea of a lifetime popped into her head.  
"this will be fuuuun..." she said silently as she creeped towards the desk in the corner of the room.

* * *

~1 hour later~

* * *

_*hehehe*_ thought rukia as she stared at her chappy masterpiece that just happened to be marked on Ichigo's forehead.  
"Ichigo... honey wake up." she said sweetly before noticing that his eyes were fluttering open.  
"Come on Ichigo... lets go get you cleaned up and ready for the day... shall we?" she then escorted him to the bathroom which held the only mirror in the house.  
"No 'effin way... Rukia! what the hell is THIS?!" he yelled at Rukia.  
"What do you mean?" she said, "Last time I checked... YOU had chappy the rabbit on your forehead..." she snickered, earning a Kurosaki scowl.  
"You're gonna pay for this when you're... um... UN PREGNANT." he said before retrieving a wet rag to scrub off all of the marks on his head.  
_*Why the hell is it always me that has to have the bad luck?!*_ he thought while rubbing his face raw trying to remove the colorful pictures.

* * *

**Note: Please tell me what you think of the names! I know that Kaien is pretty common in fics but i tried to pick the other name that I have never seen used before. (hence kazuhiro)**

**thanks,**

**-BleachFics54**


End file.
